Un amor y mi historia
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Porque aunque nunca lo dijo. . .ella si se enamoró y aquel Youkai regresó. *One-Shot*


Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece todo es propiedad de Rumiko Takashi

Porque aunque nunca lo dijo. . .ella sí se enamoró.

El grupo de Inuyasha estaba reunido en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, como era hora de la comida las chicas retomaron el tema que platicaban desde la mañana y todo por una inocente pregunta de Shippo.

-y díganos anciana Kaede-le dijo la miko del futuro-¿alguna vez usted se ha enamorado?-pregunto curiosa y los demás jóvenes la voltearon a ver con el mismo interés-

-claro que no Kagome, nosotras las mikos no debemos ni podemos enamorarnos-le respondió dura mientras salía de la cabaña-

-¿acaso dije algo malo?-le pregunto a sus amigos, los cuales estaban igual de sorprendidos-

La anciana Kaede salió al bosque y mientras caminaba, su expresión antes dura comenzó a convertirse en melancólica.

-eso fue una gran mentira-se dijo a si misma en voz baja, por si Inuyasha la podía oír-ya que hace cincuenta años. . .

_- - - - - -Flashback- - - - - -_

_Kaede estaba cerca del bosque donde su hermana Kikyo había sellado al hanyou Inuyasha recolectando algunas plantas medicinales para curar los resfriados, pues la temporada de frío pronto llegaría y los niños de la aldea se enfermaban con frecuencia. Después de conseguir suficientes plantas se encamino a la aldea, pero al ir más pendiente por si algún youkai aparecía no se fijó en el camino tropezó con una piedra y se lastimó._

_-pero que torpe soy-reviso su pierna y vio que tenía una cortada que si bien no era grande si era profunda-supuse que después de los entrenamientos se me había quitado, pero parece ser natural-se regañó mientras juntaba las plantas que se habían regado cerca de ella-bien no queda más que. . . ¡AYUDA!-grito para ver si alguien la escuchaba-_

_Pero lo que la joven miko no sabía es que sus gritos serian escuchados pero por uno de los más poderosos daiyoukai que movido por algo que el mismo desconocía, llego hasta ella._

_-¡AYUDAA!-seguía gritando casi sin fuerza, pues la herida sangraba bastante-¡AYU. . ¡_

_-podrías dejar de hacer escándalo miko, tus espantosos gritos molestan mis oídos-dijo el daiyoukai para hacerse notar-_

_-pero que. . a mí nadie me habla así-dijo molesta mientras volteaba a ver quién le había hablado así-I. . I. . ¿Inuyasha? ¿Cómo escapaste?-pregunto entre sorprendida y asustada-_

_-como me puedes confundir a mí, Sesshomaru Lord de las tierras del Oeste con el sucio de mi hibrido hermano-dijo molesto y con tono de superioridad-_

_-¿hermano?-dijo extrañada y sintiéndose cada vez más débil, pues Inuyasha nunca había mencionado que tenía familia, aparte de sus fallecidos padres-pero. . tu eres un demonio comple. . .-y la joven se desmayó, pues la pérdida de sangre llego a su punto crítico –_

_Sesshomaru se acercó a la joven y vio la horrible herida que tenía, sin saber el porqué de lo que hacia la curó, la recargo en un árbol y espero a que despertara._

_-"esta humana es parecida a la que sello al idiota de Inuyasha, pero sé que no es ella por que murió el mismo día que lo selló"-es en lo que pensaba, cuando la joven comenzó a despertar-_

_-¿pero qué?. . .¿qué me pasó?-se preguntó, cuando recordó todo, la herida y la conversación con el youkai-¿acaso el me curó?-se preguntó, sin saber que este la escuchaba-_

_-eso parece ser obvio miko-dijo en tono frío caminando hacia dentro del bosque-_

_-¡espera!-le grito mientras se levantaba, pero como aún no se encontraba bien volvió a caerse-_

_Más Sesshomaru la detuvo antes de tocar el suelo, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, Kaede se sonrojo, pero el color se le quito cuando recordó que tipo de criatura la sostenía._

_-po. . ¿podría soltarme?-dijo sin verlo y este la soltó cuando ella se pudo sostener sola-_

_-antes mencionaste al Hanyou ¿Por qué lo conoces?-dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de ella, pues no le gustaba estar cerca de los humanos "y aun así te quedaste a ver si estaba bien" le reprocho su conciencia-_

_-yo. . lo conocí de niña, el. . solía ver a mi hermana mayor-le dijo al fin viéndolo-_

_-¿la miko?_

_-sí, mi hermana lo sello y luego murió-dijo con algo de nostalgia en su voz-_

_Sesshomaru viendo sus dudas respondidas se alejó hacia el bosque, no sin antes detenerse y hacer una última pregunta._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto sin verla-_

_-sorprendida por la pregunta respondió-Kaede. . .me llamo Kaede_

_Y el daiyoukai se fue. . . pero regreso a ver a la pequeña miko muchas veces. . ._

_Fin flashback_

-Sesshomaru. . –dijo en un suspiro-

-Kaede-escucho una voz detrás de ella-

-la anciana volteo, pues esa voz la conocía perfectamente-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le pregunto fría y molesta-

-tú me llamaste-le contesto simplemente mientras se acercaba a ella-¿o acaso escuche mal?

-nadie te ha llamado y no tienes nada que hacer aquí. . asi que lárgate-le dijo mientras se volteaba para irse-

-Kaede. . espera. . por favor-dijo con esfuerzo, pues el "por favor" no estaba en su vocabulario normal-quiero y necesito que me perdones-agrego con el mismo esfuerzo-

-no sabía que podías decir esas palabras Sesshomaru-se burló-es una lástima que hayan tenido que pasar cincuenta años para que te atrevieras a decirlas-lo volteo a ver-

-Kaede. . por favor, perdóname-le dijo mientras se acercaba-

-no te acerques Sesshomaru, después de todo para que quieres mi perdón ¿no eras tú quien quería alejarse de mi para no volverse tan débil como tu padre o tu hermano? me dejaste muy claro en el pasado que yo realmente no te importaba y que todo ese tiempo juntos no fue mas que un juego para ti, así que ahora no me vengas con que quieres mi perdón-le dijo volteándose y alejándose lo más rápido que podía-además, ya es tarde para perdonarte y ya es tarde para mí, soy humana y el tiempo me ha envejecido, aunque te perdone dará igual-agrego con amargura y dolor-

-Sesshomaru la vio alejarse, pero en unos segundos la alcanzo y tomo su mano para que se detuviera-no es tarde Kaede, nunca será tarde hasta que mueras-le recordó e hizo que lo viera a los ojos, los cuales le demostraban que los sentimientos de cincuenta años atrás seguían intactos-

-mírame Sesshomaru, soy una anciana, ya no soy la joven de antes, y aunque te quiera no podemos volver el tiempo atrás-le recordó con tristeza-

-en eso te equivocas, si podemos-y dicho eso la beso en los labios y luego mordió su muñeca-

Cuando la soltó Kaede vio que ahora tenía una media luna purpura marcada y además desde la marca comenzó a brillar, hasta que el brillo la cubrió por completo, Kaede se sentía rara ya que de repente comenzó a desencorvarse y a enflacar, además de que su ropa de miko cambiaba junto con ella, para cuando dejo de brillar Kaede lucia como cuando conoció a Sesshomaru, de no más de veinte años y a diferencia de antes su ropa era parecida a la de Sesshomaru, se observó y noto que su cuerpo ahora era mucho más voluminoso pero sin llegar a la exageración, sus manos ahora tenían garras y unas finas líneas rojas comenzaban en su brazo, se tocó el cabello y noto que ahora era mucho más largo y de un tono café brillante, toco sus orejas y las sintió puntiagudas, no tuvo que ver ni sentir más para saber que le había ocurrido.

-Sesshomaru tú. . ¿me convertiste en youkai?

-si, todo este tiempo sin ti estuve investigando y pude encontrar la manera de volverte youkai y mantenerte siempre a mi lado-le respondió acercándose-

-¿Cómo?

-volviéndote mi compañera, cosa que tuve que hacer hace cincuenta años si no hubiera sido tan inmaduro-le respondió para besarla después-

-¿pero y mi vida humana? Que dirán Inuyasha y los demás-recordó preocupada-

-a mí me tiene sin cuidado lo que mi hermano piense, pero teniendo en cuenta ello fue que hice este collar para ti-le dijo mostrándole una cadena con un dije de una media luna azul-

-¿y que hace?-pregunto mientras le ponían el collar-

-lo tocas y piensas en tu forma humana, el collar te transforma y luego cuando pienses en tu forma youkai te devolverá a la normalidad y no te preocupes por tu olor o el mío en ti, el collar lo disfraza y nadie humano o youkai lo notará-le explico mientras la volvía a besar-

- - - - - -Cabaña de la anciana Kaede cerca de la media noche- - - - - -

-¿no les parece que la anciana Kaede ya se tardó mucho?-pregunto Shippo preocupado y casi cayéndose del sueño-

-seguro se quedó dormida por allí, después de todo ya está muy vieja

-no seas grosero Inuyasha y mejor salgamos a buscarla-le regaño Kagome, pero cuando iban a salir Kaede entro feliz-¿anciana Kaede se encuentra bien'

-claro que si niña, todo está bien-y diciendo eso fue a acostarse tranquila-

-¿vez? La anciana estaba bien y mejor ya duérmete Kagome que mañana salimos temprano a la búsqueda de los fragmentos-

-si tú dices-y apago la fogata mientras se acostaba en su bolsa de dormir junto a Shippo-

Mientras que afuera, un daiyoukai veía sereno y feliz una gran luna llena, pues ahora ya no estaría solo y el error de cincuenta años atrás ya estaba arreglado.


End file.
